Superboy: Tierra Prima (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Luego de su aventura en 1984, Superboy acaba en "Tierra Prima", un mundo donde los superhéroes sólo existen en los comics. Internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, conoce al Dr. Frederick Braverman, un médico que atiende su caso. Conner debe convencerle de que es quien dice ser y deberá hacerlo antes de la llegada de una gran amenaza del espacio: LOS DOMINADORES.


**SUPERBOY: TIERRA PRIMA**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

**Instituto Psiquiátrico Malahide. **

**Nueva York. Manhattan. **

La oficina del Director de la institución mental era un canto el egocentrismo puro. Prácticamente, todas las paredes de la habitación estaban repletas de pequeños cuadros colgados con los impresionantes títulos y premios ganados por el prestigioso médico psiquiatra, además de fotos donde se lo veía practicando diversas actividades: allí estaba pescando una gran trucha en los Ríos del Colorado, o esquiando en una gran montaña en Canadá, rodeado de pinosy de nieve. O de vacaciones, tomando sol y sonriendo a la cámara mientras llevaba puesta una graciosa playera hawaiana y una guirnalda de flores alrededor del cuello. Sin ninguna sorpresa, Frederick comprobó que Malahide llevaba –en esta última– un coco con una pajita entre las manos, a modo de bebida refrescante. _"Típico"_, pensó, _"¿Cómo podía faltar ese pequeño detalle?"_

-Dr. Frederick Braverman – dijo Malahide, pronunciando su nombre completo. El joven médico se volvió hacia el Director de la institución, mirándolo a los ojos. El otro sonrió por encima de sus gafas de lectura, mientras sostenía un legajo abierto de par en par sobre su escritorio – Bueno… Su historial es impecable, hijo. Realmente impecable. Cumple todos los requisitos necesarios para trabajar con nosotros, es cierto, pero como comprenderá, este hospital es una institución seria y respetable. Estamos en la vanguardia de lo que se refiere a salud mental. Lo mínimo que le exigimos a nuestro personal son dos cosas: disponibilidad las 24 horas del día y discreción. ¿Cree que tendrá problemas con esos dos puntos?

-En absoluto, Doctor – se apresuró a contestar Frederick – Vivo sólo y discreción es lo que me sobra – sonrió – Necesito realmente el trabajo.

-Bien, bien, bien – Malahide suspiró ruidosamente. Leyó el legajo un rato más y luego se sacó las gafas, las guardó en un estuche y se puso de pie – Bienvenido – le tendió una mano. Frederick se la estrechó – Bienvenido a nuestra gran familia.

Y prácticamente, eso fue todo. De esa manera fue que el Dr. Frederick Braverman, de 35 años de edad, soltero y sin familia, pasó a formar parte del personal fijo del Instituto Malahide. Su tarea consistió en hacerse cargo de los pacientes del pabellón C, d de la tarde, oficialmente. Claro que el contrato que firmó lo ponía a disposición del hospital durante todo el día, si surgía alguna emergencia.

La primera semana fue tranquila. Los internos del pabellón C no revestían gran peligro; básicamente todos –o casi todos– eran esquizofrénicos paranoides con síntomas de delirios. No era nada inusual y fuera de lo común charlar con alguno de ellos y toparse con aquél que se creía el presidente de algún país extranjero, o el rey de alguna gran nación, o incluso, un personaje histórico. Frederick perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de Napoleones, Jesucristos y Julios Cesares que entrevistó. Todos y cada uno de aquellos pacientes tenían como denominador común algún historial de maltrato en su infancia o adolescencia, abuso de psicofármacos y estupefacientes, etc, los cuales habían provocado el nacimiento de sus actuales patologías. Sin embargo en toda esa extensa lista de internos hubo uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención: un solitario joven, atractivo y musculoso, que permanecía siempre sentado en un rincón, callado y apartado de los demás, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Algo convertía a ese muchacho en un paciente especial entre todos los del pabellón C y Frederick acabó descubriéndolo de boca de Larry, uno de los enfermeros celadores del turno tarde…

-Ese es un caso perdido, Doc – le comentó el enfermero, mientras observaban al interno – Se le fue la cabeza mal.

-¿Ah, sí? – Frederick enarcó una ceja - ¿Cuál es su patología?

-Delirante. Nada fuera de lo común entre toda la gente que está aquí, salvo por un detalle…

-¿Cuál?

-Ese chico se cree _"Superboy"_ – el enfermero sonrió, irónico.

* * *

><p>Investigando por su cuenta, Frederick descubrió que Larry no mentía. El muchacho (cuyo nombre parecía ser "Conner") hacía poco que había ingresado en el Instituto Malahide. Según leyó en su historia clínica, Conner iba vestido con un disfraz de Superman cuando la policía de N.Y le encontró perdido y desorientado en mitad de un callejón. Al momento de su detención y posterior traslado, el chico –que tendría entre 20 y 21 años de edad– afirmó ser en verdad un superhéroe y agregó más datos: que era del futuro –siglo 30– y que había llegado de una misión especial que lo tuvo exactamente viviendo 48 horas de su vida en el pasado, concretamente en el año 1984.1<p>

Los primeros médicos que lo vieron calificaron a Conner como un _"delirante esquizofrénico con tendencias paranoicas" _e, incluso, tuvieron que sedarlo un poco en aquel momento dada la impulsividad de su conducta. La cosa no pasó a mayores porque cuando se recuperó y comprendió que nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía, el muchacho se sumergió en un mutismo insoslayable. Hasta el momento –pese a la gravedad de su delirio– era un paciente modelo: se comportaba bien. Era tranquilo y dócil.

Frederick decidió tratar el caso personalmente, quizás por lastima al muchacho o por empatía – como él, Conner no parecía tener familiares vivos–. De modo que dispuso todo para su primera entrevista cara a cara en el interior de su despacho.

Lo que el joven psiquiatra no sabía era que su anodina existencia iba a dar un vuelco de 180 grados y cambiar radicalmente luego de esa charla…

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Conner se hallaba sentando enfrente suyo, con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras Frederick repasaba su historia clínica con toda tranquilidad. Ambos se hallaban en el despacho que éste último tenía en el Instituto Malahide. Cerca y por una ventana enrejada, podía divisarse el exterior. En esos momentos caía un aguacero torrencial sobre la Gran Manzana. Hacía frio y era invierno… el más crudo que Frederick recordara en Nueva York en años, aunque los había habido peores, sin duda.

-Bueno, Conner… Esto sí que es fascinante – le dijo al muchacho, observándolo – No niego que la historia es increíble, pero desafortunadamente no es real. El primer paso para tu recuperación es admitir el problema. Enfrentar tu patología solo te ayudará cuanto antes a poder sanar mentalmente y quizás, salir de entre estos muros rápidamente en cierto tiempo.

-¿Usted lo cree? – le preguntó, suspirando y fijando sus tristes ojos en él.

-Desde luego – admitió Frederick – Ya que estés hablando conmigo es un buen síntoma de que deseas curarte – sonrió. Anotó algo con una lapicera en su carpeta.

-Como si eso supusiera alguna diferencia – Conner se hundió en su silla – Nada va a cambiar, Doc. Usted es como los otros médicos que me vieron… como todos en este maldito mundo en el que he caído – volvió a suspirar, deprimido – Nadie me cree.

-Conner… Debes comprender que tu historia… bien, es sorprendente sí, pero _¿real?_ Eso es muy difícil.

-¿Qué pone allí, en esa carpeta? – inquirió, señalándola – Es mi historia clínica, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dice allí?

-Bien… aquí dice que insistes en afirmar que eres algo así como un superhéroe llamado…- Frederick releyó la carpeta- _"Superboy"_. ¿Correcto? – Conner asintió – También, dice que has afirmado venir del futuro, del siglo 30, con lo cual vendrías a ser algo así como un _"viajero del tiempo"_ también.

-Así es.

-Pero Conner, eso es imposible. Primero, porque no existen los superhéroes. Al menos, no que yo conozca. Y segundo, porque no se puede viajar por el tiempo. No hay modo alguno de poder hacerlo.

-Aquí, en este lugar, no. Tampoco en esta época. Y, sospecho que la causa de que me diga que tampoco haya superhéroes radica en otra teoría a la que le he estado dando vueltas últimamente…

-Oigámosla.

-Esta no es mi Tierra – el chico señaló a todo cuando les rodeaba – Ni es ninguna de las 52 o 54 existentes. Estoy en algún lugar fuera del Multiverso conocido.

Frederick resopló. Se quitó las gafas de montura metálica y se masajeó los ojos. Volvió a ponérselas e hizo una pausa breve mientras anotaba algo.

-¿Podrías ser más específico con eso? – le pidió.

-La verdad es que sé poco al respecto. Lo de las _"múltiples Tierras"_ es tan nuevo para usted como para mí, pero la cosa parece ser así: existe un Multiverso, con varias copias de esta realidad…

-¿Te refieres a algo así como una serie de infinitos mundos paralelos?

-Exacto. Salvo que no son infinitos. Hay un número determinado de ellos. 52 son oficiales y dos extra-oficiales. Un mundo llamado _"Tierra-53"_ y la mía, el sitio del cual procedo, _"Tierra-54"_. Mi sospecha (hasta ahora, bien confirmada) es que luego de destruir ese motor de antimateria a bordo de la nave de los Manhunters, he acabado aquí… donde sea que esto esté ubicado. Un mundo sin superhéroes.2

Frederick observó a Conner largamente. Se limitó a tomar notas un momento después.

-No me cree, ¿verdad? – lo acicateó el chico.

-No es eso. Es que… el concepto de un Multiverso es… bien… un recurso fascinante de la ciencia-ficción moderna. Es todo.

-Lo dicho: _no me cree_ – Conner resopló, frustrado. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Considera las cosas que me estás diciendo un momento detenidamente – le pidió el psiquiatra – Me estás diciendo que no solo eres un superhéroe y un viajero del tiempo, sino que también eres _un visitante de un universo paralelo_ – Frederick enfatizó esas últimas palabras – Conner, los dos sabemos que no hay tal cosa…

Silencio. El muchacho enmudeció. Todo intento del psiquiatra por seguir entablando una charla con él se topó con una dura pared de mutismo absoluto y fue inútil.

-Está bien. Existe una manera terminante de probarme que lo que me dices es verdad – Frederick decidió jugarse una última carta. Quería realmente que su paciente reconociera su patología y con eso, ayudarlo a recuperarse – Dices ser un superhéroe, ¿verdad? Pues demuéstramelo. Utiliza alguno de tus poderes.

Ante el claro desafío del médico, Conner meneó la cabeza con desesperación.

-¡Es que ese es el problema! – exclamó - ¡No puedo!_ ¡Por alguna razón que desconozco, no tengo poderes aquí! _

Frederick se negaba a calificar la entrevista con su paciente como rotundo fracaso. Lo cierto es que si bien los delirios del muchacho eran fantasías bien elaboradas, el psiquiatra estaba convencido de que podría curarle si averiguaba más sobre su génesis. Para ello, recurrió a la mayor herramienta que disponía el Hombre en el siglo 21: _la internet_.

A través de ella, descubrió el fabuloso mundo de los comics y los superhéroes. Era evidente que Conner –cuyo pasado era un misterio; era un auténtico indocumentado. No había datos sobre él en ninguna parte– conocía mucho sobre ello. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera parte (de alguna manera) de ese mundillo.

Comprendiendo que si quería ayudarlo tendría que investigar más a fondo, el médico se propuso preguntarle sobre el asunto a un experto en la materia. Estaba de suerte: esa persona estaría toda la semana en Nueva York como invitado estrella a la próxima Convención Anual de Comics.

Frederick se prometió estar allí mismo para hablar con él.

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

Usualmente, la Convención Anual de Comics (mejor conocida como "Comic-Con") se celebraba en la ciudad de San Diego. Esta temporada y pese a los fríos invernales, se trasladó a Nueva York. Hasta allí acudió Frederick, decidido como estaba a echar algo de luz sobre el caso clínico de su paciente. Sus sospechas le indicaban que Conner tenía un pasado secreto ligado con el mundillo de la historieta y qué mejor forma de descubrir la verdad que charlando con un experto en el tema…

Eso era Robert Cross, cuya profesión de guionista y dibujante de comics lo habían llevado a presentarse en la convención. El famoso hombre –que trabajaba para la Compañía de DC Comics, responsable entre otros de personajes tales como Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, etc, etc– daba ese día una charla ante un nutrido auditorio compuesto por gente de todas las edades, razas y sexos. Sentado junto al público, el psiquiatra le escuchó exponer todos sus conocimientos sobre el "Universo DC" y, en especial, sobre la leyenda del Hombre de Acero, Superman.3

Cuando la conferencia acabó y la multitud se dispersó por el enorme salón, Frederick se acercó a él y le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo.

-Claro – dijo el guionista – Acompáñeme al comedor. Justo iba por café y bocadillos. ¿Gusta usted?

-Gracias. Sólo café, nada más.

Ya en el comedor y sentados frente a frente en una mesa, el psiquiatra le expuso su caso:

-Vera, trabajo para el Instituto Psiquiátrico Malahide y uno de mis pacientes es… bien, un caso muy particular.

-Particular, ¿en qué sentido, Doctor?

-Bueno, es alguien a quien en la jerga de mi profesión llamaríamos un _"delirante esquizo-paranoide"_. Es un muchacho de no más de 20 o 21 años de edad, físicamente sano y muy en forma, pero psíquicamente… la historia es otra. Deseo su colaboración para ayudarle a recuperarse.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Y exactamente cómo podría yo ayudar a su paciente?

-El chico dice ser un superhéroe.

-Oh. Ya veo…

-Pero no _cualquier_ superhéroe. Él afirma que es Superboy.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. El guionista de historietas se limitó a beber su café despacio y a morder un pedazo de su sándwich de jamón y queso, mientras el médico lo observaba atentamente esperando que dijera algo más. Y finalmente lo hizo:

-Ya veo que tiene todo un caso entre manos, "Doc". ¿Le molesta que le diga así?

-Por favor. En absoluto.

-Bueno, como le decía… veo que tiene todo un caso ante sí, Doc. Me imagino que no es el primer paciente mental que afirma ser el mismísimo Clark Kent en persona – Robert sonrió – De hecho, hace poco salió uno por los foros de internet diciendo que era _"el único y verdadero Superman"_ y que no iba a parar hasta vengarse de los superhéroes de nuestros comics, quienes supuestamente eran los responsables de dejarlo varado en nuestro mundo. ¿Puede creerlo?4 – el guionista se rió, meneando la cabeza – Hay cada uno suelto por ahí. La mayoría son fans inofensivos y personas con mucho y muy sano interés por nuestro trabajo, nuestras historietas. Otros son como el "amigo" de los foros de internet que le comentaba. Gente muy fanatizada que ya no distingue entre la fantasía y la realidad. A lo mejor ese es el caso de su paciente, Doc.

-Lo seria, me imagino, si él hubiera dicho ser Clark Kent. Pero de hecho, mi paciente insiste en que no lo es.

Robert pestañeó, confundido.

-¿Pero usted no me dijo que se creía Superboy?

-Sí.

-Entonces por fuerza, debe afirmar ser Clark Kent.

-No. Mi paciente dice que él es _descendiente_ de Clark Kent, no Clark Kent.

El guionista volvió a pestañear, más confundido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Eso sí que es extraño – dijo - ¿Podría contarme más sobre él?

-Sí… pero no antes de que me prometa absoluta reserva y discreción ante el caso – puntualizó Frederick – El instituto para el que trabajo odiaría verse involucrado en un escándalo por mi culpa. Y, para serle sincero señor Cross, estoy aquí por cuenta propia.

-Llámeme Robert. Y le doy solemnemente mi palabra de que lo que me cuente muere aquí conmigo. Yo también sé lo que es trabajar para una gran empresa… un poco exigente, digamos, je.

-Mi paciente dice llamarse Conner. Afirma ser descendiente directo de Superman, venido del futuro. Del siglo 30. Dice que no sabe por qué está aquí y antes de venir, hizo una escala en el pasado. En su historia clínica pone que dijo que estuvo en _"Smallville"_ en 1984, salvando al pequeño Clark Kent de un atentado contra su vida. En un momento de nuestra charla esbozó una teoría muy particular… dijo que existía un Multiverso, con 54 copias exactas de nuestra realidad. Algo así como "Tierras alternativas". Mundos que ocupan el mismo espacio y el mismo tiempo, pero separados por una frecuencia vibratoria distinta. ¿Robert? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Estoy bien – el guionista se había ausentado mentalmente un rato - ¿Sabe, Doc? Es curioso eso que dice su paciente. Durante muchos años, el Universo DC –el universo ficticio de los comics de nuestra Compañía– estuvo dividido en un Multiverso. Había varios personajes que vivían en una Tierra y otros en otras. Teníamos cientos de versiones distintas de todos estos superhéroes correteando por allí, salvando a la gente y peleando con los malos y eso…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pasó que para los lectores se hizo un infierno seguir la continuidad. Tanto para los nuevos como para los viejos. Por eso, en 1985, la Compañía se sacó de la manga una solución: _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas"_, la titularon. Fue una maravillosa maxi-serie de 12 números, escrita por Marv Wolfman y dibujada por el genio de George Pérez, que acabó de un plumazo con todos los mundos paralelos de nuestras historietas y nos dejó con un Universo DC único y limpio para relanzar nuevas versiones de nuestros personajes. Durante años, la cosa continuó de la misma manera hasta que no hace mucho se decidió volver al concepto del Multiverso. En una serie titulada _"Crisis Infinita"_, un villano de Superman (Alexander Luthor Jr.) intentaba recrear el cosmos. Por culpa de sus manipulaciones en el espacio-tiempo, el Universo DC acabó multiplicándose de nuevo en varias copias iguales. Un nuevo Multiverso, pero esta vez compuesto por 52 mundos iguales.5

Robert hizo una pausa, pensativo.

-Sería muy difícil para mí detallarle en este momento los pormenores de cada uno de esos 52 mundos ficticios, Doc, pero si quiere después le alcanzo una lista impresa con los datos que disponemos. Lo que me llama la atención de su paciente, entre otras cosas, es la declaración que hizo. Desde ya, puedo decirle que ese chico conoce bastante sobre tebeos y seguramente debe haber sido asiduo consumidor de los nuestros… pero no sé de donde ha sacado la idea de la existencia de dos mundos más. Me imagino que a esos mundos los llamó _"Tierra-53"_ y _"Tierra-54"_, ¿correcto?

El psiquiatra estaba impresionado.

-¿Cómo lo ha adivinado? – preguntó – Conner afirma, justamente, proceder de este último.

-_Conner_… su paciente, ¿dijo que ese es su nombre? ¿Su _verdadero_ nombre?

-Sí.

-¿Está seguro?

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-El nombre no es nuevo. En la Compañía lo conocemos. De hecho yo, que soy especialista en el Hombre de Acero, le conozco.

-Entonces… ¿Conner trabajó para ustedes? ¿Es eso lo que me quiere decir? ¿Era parte del _staff_ de la Editorial?

-No exactamente – Robert hizo una pausa. Miró al médico a los ojos – Creo que, antes que nada, debería contarle la historia de nuestro muchacho…

-¿Perdón?

-La historia de Superboy, quise decir. Nuestro personaje – explicó el guionista – Puede que ello eche algo de luz a este caso tan particular. Déjeme que se la cuente y luego veremos si ha servido de algo… o no.

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

Robert empezó su extenso relato luego de una breve pausa introductoria:

-Inicialmente, Superboy era Clark Kent en su juventud – explicó – Es decir, una versión estudiantil de Superman. Superboy usaba el mismo traje que el Hombre de Acero y cuando "iba de civil", como Clark Kent, escondía también su identidad tras unas gafas. El personaje fue creado por Jerry Siegel –sin Joe Shuster– y su debut se produjo en _"More Fun Comics N°101"_, en 1944. Protagonizaría su propio comic recién en 1949. En esa historieta, salían sus padres adoptivos, los Kent, y también un personaje "nuevo" para la época: Lana Lang, quien iba a estar destinada a convertirse en el amor juvenil de Clark. Como dato no menor, debo añadir que Superboy vivía y realizaba sus hazañas heroicas en _Smallville_, un pueblo totalmente ficticio ubicado –en teoría– en algún lugar de Kansas.

El guionista hizo una nueva pausa, pero sólo para beber un sorbo de su café.

-El personaje duró hasta su último comic como Superboy – continuó – _"DC Súper Stars N°12"_, donde luego de una dura prueba acabó convirtiéndose en Superman.

-Fascinante – dijo Frederick.

-Sí, pero años más tarde vino la _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas" _y dejó de existir en la continuidad de DC.

-¿Y eso, cómo fue?

-Superman fue relanzado en 1986 de la mano de John Byrne, el mejor guionista y dibujante de aquella época. Uno de los cambios que le hizo a la vida del superhéroe fue suprimir la historia de Superboy. En su miniserie de seis números _"Man Of Steel"_, Clark Kent comenzaba su carrera superheroica de adulto. Sin embargo, la desaparición de este personaje provocó un entuerto insalvable con la Legión de Superhéroes, un equipo de justicieros provenientes del futuro, del siglo 30, cuya fuente de inspiración para formarse había sido el mismo Superboy. _¿Cómo podrían haberse inspirado en alguien que, a resueltas cuentas, nunca existió?_ Gran paradoja, esa.

-Un momento. ¿Dijo que esa _"Legión de Superhéroes"_ provenía del futuro? ¿Del siglo 30?

-Así es.

-…Como Conner – murmuró Frederick, asombrado.

-Exactamente del mismo periodo de tiempo futuro del que dice proceder su paciente, es verdad, Doc – Robert asintió, confirmándolo – Bueno, prosigo: para arreglar este lio verdaderamente gordo, los guionistas siguientes se sacaron de la manga el _"universo de bolsillo"_.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Un universo pequeño, restado al que ya existía, por los oficios de un poderoso enemigo de la Legión solamente conocido como _"El Señor del Tiempo"_. Este ser arrancó una fracción de la eternidad y creó una Tierra duplicada dentro de ese mini-universo en la cual, surgió un Superboy que, la verdad sea dicha, duró poquísimo tiempo. Era similar en todo a su contrapartida Pre-Crisis, en cuanto a poderes y habilidades…

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Lo usual: acabó muriendo heroicamente en un gran combate contra el Señor del Tiempo… su Tierra le siguió más tarde después en una serie de eventos que traería consecuencias a la vida del Hombre de Acero, pero el asunto no viene a cuento en este momento. Uno podría pensar que eso sería todo para la _"versión juvenil"_ de un héroe ya establecido, pero no fue así. Años después, apareció _otro_ Superboy…

-¿Otro?

-Sí, otro. Un clon de Superman. Fue después de la polémica decisión de la empresa de "matar" a Superman, durante la saga _"El Reinado de los Superhombres"_. Este Superboy –cuyo carácter era más explosivo y rebelde– resultó ser el más popular de todos y tuvo tanta aceptación del público que llegó a compartir el cartel con muchas luminarias de DC. El personaje no tenía un nombre definido, hasta que alguien decidió "bautizarlo" con uno. Adivine qué nombre era…

-Creo saberlo: _Conner_.

-Exacto. Conner Jerome Kent, en realidad. Sospecho que su paciente ostenta el mismo nombre.

Silencio. Un asombrado Frederick intentaba recordar si en la historia clínica del muchacho en el Instituto Malahide había escrito algún dato sobre su segundo nombre y apellido. No lo había, pero no existían pruebas para desmentir que no utilizara los mismos que aquél personaje de ficción.

-¿Y este _"Superboy clon"_? ¿Qué fue de él?

-También acabó muriendo. Fue en las páginas de _"Crisis Infinita"_. El que lo mató fue otro Superboy…

-¿Otro? ¿Hay _otro_ más?

-El más impopular de todos ellos, vamos – Robert sonrió, irónico – _"Superboy Prime"_. Venia de _"Tierra Prima"_ e inicialmente fue un héroe, pero acabó convirtiéndose en un terrible villano.

-_"¿Tierra Prima?"_ No lo entiendo. Pensé que el Universo DC estaba dividido en 52 Tierras…

-_"Tierra Prima"_ fue un concepto que utilizamos en la época Pre-Crisis para señalar a "nuestro" mundo. El lugar donde viven los lectores de comics y nosotros, sus guionistas y dibujantes. Un mundo sin superhéroes ni supervillanos.

-Conner, mi paciente, mencionó algo de eso – recordó el psiquiatra – Dijo que estaba atrapado aquí, en un mundo sin superhéroes.

-Pues sonaría lógico que dijera eso si él fuera uno de los personajes de nuestros comics y cayera de repente aquí. Nuestro mundo es, en resueltas cuentas, _"Tierra Prima"_. Oficialmente no está en la lista de las 52 Tierras de la continuidad actual, pero según tengo entendido, varios guionistas han vuelto a mencionarla, por lo que para nuestro particular Multiverso, ha vuelto a existir.6

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. Frederick pensaba concentradamente en todo lo que su interlocutor le había contado.

-Dígame una cosa, Robert…

-¿Si, Doc?

-Con franqueza: ¿Qué opinión le merece a usted mi paciente?

-Por lo que me ha contado, sólo puedo deducir que ha tomado todos los fragmentos de cada encarnación histórica de Superboy en los comics y ha armado un _collage_ con todo ello. Se llama _"Conner"_ como el clon, dice ser en parte kryptoniano como el original y me imagino que cuando lo internaron, seguramente utilizaba un disfraz azul con una capa roja y una "S" de escudo en el pecho…

-Yo no lo vi nunca con esas ropas puestas, pero consta en su expediente que las tenía, es verdad.

-¿Lo ve? Ahí lo tiene. Ese chico cree _de verdad_ que es Superboy. Al menos, una nueva versión que contiene elementos de las otras. ¡Si hasta está ligado a la Legión de Superhéroes y su futuro en el siglo 30! Todo encaja.

-Pero, ¿cree usted que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad, acaso?

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre la parte donde dice que es un superhéroe, que viene del futuro, de otra Tierra o donde dice que él es Superboy? – Robert volvió a sonreír – Es sólo un tebeo, Doc. Imaginación dibujada, plasmada en papel. Una forma de arte genial y maravillosa, y con el cual, si tienes talento para ello, puedes ganar mucho dinero y de paso, entretener a mucha gente contando buenas historias. Es todo. Lo que usted debe tener ahí en su hospital es a un auténtico fanático que vive su particular fantasía y que, a su modo, le ha hecho un aporte personal al mito. La idea de la inclusión de más Tierras al Canon Oficial establecido de 52 que tenemos no está tan mal. Lo discutiré con el resto del _staff_ de la Editorial en nuestra próxima reunión, si me lo permite. Desde luego, de su paciente no diré ni _"mu"_, tal y como se lo prometí, Doc. Puede estar tranquilo.

Pero Frederick no lo estaba. Algo en todo lo que había oído comenzó a inquietarle. Ya no estaba tan seguro como al principio de estar ante un simple lunático. Un sexto sentido clínico le dijo que allí había algo más…

"_Tengo que averiguar qué"_, pensó.

-Robert, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo – el psiquiatra se paró. Le estrechó la mano al guionista. Antes de irse, le entregó una tarjeta.

-_"Dr. Frederick Braverman"_ – leyó el guionista – Menudo apellido el suyo – bromeó.

-En esa tarjeta están mi número de teléfono y de celular. Por si averigua algo más que pueda ayudarme. Cualquier cosa que pueda echar luz al caso viene bien.

-Desde luego – Cross se guardó la tarjeta – Lo tendré presente, Doc. En DC Comics siempre necesitamos tener a mano un buen psiquiatra, por si las dudas se nos va la cabeza también – rió – Espero haberle sido de ayuda con nuestra charla. En verdad.

-Puede estar seguro que sí.

Antes de abandonar el salón donde se celebraba la convención, Frederick se entretuvo en la sección donde vendían historietas viejas y nuevas por una módica suma monetaria. Localizó varios ejemplares del comic de Superboy y los compró.

Al volver a su apartamento al atardecer, se dedicó a leerlos todos.

Permaneció despierto toda la noche, mirando embobado aquellas páginas de tebeos. Una cosa sorprendente le impidió conciliar el sueño, sumándose a la cantidad de información que obtuviera en el día de parte de Robert Cross: _allí, hábilmente dibujado por manos expertas, estaba la viva imagen del muchacho alojado en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital donde trabajaba, reproducida con lujo de detalles. _

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Espacio exterior. **

**Cerca de la órbita terrestre. **

El negro vacío silencioso se ve súbitamente perturbado cuando una enorme singularidad quántica se produce. De su interior, surgiendo del hiperespacio, un enorme navío extraterrestre hace acto de presencia…

Sus ocupantes proceden a chequear todos sus sistemas: todo funcionaba correctamente, tanto sus súper-ordenadores como sus armas. Estaban listos. Sin miedo y decididos, los invasores de otro mundo observaron atentamente el planeta azul que flotaba cerca de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C. La Casa Blanca. <strong>

**Al mismo tiempo… **

El presidente Barack Obama se reunió de emergencia con el consejo de sus asesores a puertas cerradas en el Salón Oval. Participaban de la asamblea varios astrónomos de la NASA y del Proyecto de Búsqueda de Vida Extraterrestre (SETI). Las caras largas y serias de todos hablaban a las claras por sí mismas de la tensa situación. Lo que tenían que decirle al Primer Mandatario no era nada bueno…

-Hemos detectado un enorme vehículo extraterrestre – empezó un astrónomo de la NASA – presumiblemente tripulado. En estos momentos, se halla estacionado en órbita geo-sincrónica con nuestro planeta.

Se produjo el silencio. El Presidente evaluó la situación.

-¿Es hostil? – inquirió.

-Debemos suponer que lo es.

-¿Han intentado comunicarse con nosotros?

-Negativo, señor. Y nosotros lo hemos intentado también, en todas las lenguas posibles y de todas las maneras existentes – corroboró un miembro del SETI – y debo agregar que en todas las frecuencias posibles.

-Esto es malo… muy malo – Obama frunció el ceño - ¿El contacto con esta forma de vida alienígena es inminente? ¿No hay modo alguno de evitarlo?

-Podemos adelantarnos y responder con un ataque preventivo con armas nucleares, señor – intervino un alto miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas estadounidenses. El Presidente descartó de pleno la idea con un gesto.

-No sabemos realmente si son amigos o enemigos, que usted ya quiere bombardearlos, General. No diga tonterías – lo reprendió – Okey, esto será lo que vamos a hacer… Primero, voy a dirigirme a la nación. Norteamérica y del mundo van a estar aterrados con todo esto. Mi prioridad es llevar tranquilidad a la población. Después, vamos a seguir tratando por todos los medios de comunicarnos con los visitantes de las estrellas. La opción militar será lo último, pero antes de ordenar un ataque o un bombardeo, necesitaré que todas las naciones estén de acuerdo y me apoyen – el Presidente pensó detenidamente por un segundo – Llamen al Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. Convoquen a una sesión extraordinaria de la asamblea. Díganles que…

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Una agitada secretaria irrumpió, con el corazón en la boca.

-¡Nos están hablando! – jadeó, casi sin aire.

-¿Qué? – Obama no entendía nada - ¿Quiénes nos están hablando?

-¡Los extraterrestres, señor! ¡Están en la tele!

El Presidente les pidió a sus asesores que trajeran un televisor. Así lo hicieron. No tardaron en encenderlo.

-¿Qué canal? – preguntó. La secretaria estaba pálida.

-¡Todos! – respondió.

Y era verdad. Allí, en la pantalla y transmitiendo la misma señal para todo el mundo, un ser alienígena hablaba a la población…

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Psiquiátrico Malahide. <strong>

**Salón Comedor. **

Los pacientes y el personal –médico y de enfermería– se apiñaban todos juntos delante del único televisor en la sala. En la pantalla y prácticamente transmitiendo en vivo para todos los canales en todas las frecuencias, un ser extraterrestre hablaba. Su voz salía simultáneamente traducida a todos los idiomas del mundo, mediante un sofisticado y desconocido método electrónico.

-_Pueblos de la Tierra. Somos los Dominadores_ – proclamó – _A partir de este momento, vuestro planeta acaba de ser anexado al Dominio. Cualquier intento de resistencia de vuestra parte será inútil. No consentiremos disidentes. Descenderemos y tomaremos primero el vasto territorio conocido entre ustedes como "Norteamérica". Allí nos instalaremos. A los líderes de vuestras naciones, os digo: es inútil que ordenéis una guerra o un ataque contra nuestra nave nodriza. Las armas de las que disponéis no podrán hacernos daño. Esta es la única advertencia que recibiréis de nuestra parte, el único aviso… _

Entre los internos reunidos delante del televisor, el único que estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para entender lo que estaba pasando era Conner. Cuando vio en la pantalla a ese ser de piel amarilla, orejas puntiagudas, ojos negro-ébano, hilera de afiladísimos dientes y un enorme círculo rojo pintado en su prominente frente, supo a qué se enfrentaban: **una invasión de los Dominadores. **

El suyo no fue el único pánico que se sintió en la sala. El resto de los pacientes que le rodeaban estallaron en un súbito ataque de histeria colectiva. Se produjo una terrible revuelta, un tumulto, el cual tuvo que ser sofocado por los celadores del hospital y los guardias de seguridad. Mientras los internos luchaban con ellos, Conner aprovechó la súbita aparición en el comedor de un estupefacto Frederick para hablarle…

-¡Doctor! ¡Tiene que sacarme de aquí! ¡Ya mismo! ¡Es urgente!

-Conner, tranquilízate…

-¡No! ¡Usted no entiende! _¡Conozco a esos seres alienígenas! _¡Son los Dominadores, una raza de invasores cósmicos! Ignoro cómo han hecho para llegar hasta esta Tierra, pero si están aquí no pararan hasta someter a este planeta. ¡Doctor, tiene que dejarme salir, se lo suplico! – rogó el muchacho, desesperado - ¡Soy el único que puede detenerlos!

-Conner…- empezó el psiquiatra, pero no puedo acabar. Otro interno se le había lanzado encima furioso y con un enorme cuchillo robado de la cocina entre las manos intentando apuñalarlo.

No llegó lejos en sus intenciones claramente homicidas. Valientemente, Conner lo detuvo y cuando quiso quitárselo al doctor de arriba suyo, el loco se dio la vuelta y le dio un puntazo en el pecho.

Frederick gritó, pero para su sorpresa (y la del mismo Conner y su atacante) la hoja filosa del arma se partió por la mitad. Había chocado contra el pecho del muchacho sin causarle el menor rasguño o herida.

-¡Brujería! – gritó el enfermo y salió corriendo, huyendo en otra dirección.

Conner y Frederick se miraron a los ojos. Finalmente, el chico ayudó al psiquiatra a ponerse de pie.

-¡Santo…! – el doctor se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela. Sumada a la estupefacción de saber que ya la Humanidad no estaba sola en el universo y que el "Primer Contacto" con una civilización extraterrestre iba a ser una invasión alienígena con todas las reglas, estaba ahora la cabal confirmación de que su paciente era en verdad lo que decía ser: _un superhéroe_.

-Mis poderes – Conner alzó las manos. Cerró los puños – Los siento. Están volviendo de a poco – miró al médico – Doc, debe sacarme de aquí.

-Yo…

Una nueva tanda de alaridos interrumpió su charla. La rebelión de internos del manicomio había cesado abruptamente. Ahora todos se agrupaban frente a las enrejadas ventanas del edificio, mirando al exterior. Conner y Frederick se unieron a ellos.

Una inmensa nave alienígena flotaba encima de los altos rascacielos de Nueva York, una escena tantas veces representada por el cine que ahora se volvía real. El pánico en las calles de Manhattan fue colosal; en sólo unos segundos hubo choques y huidas en masa ante la aterradora visión venida de otro mundo.

_Los Dominadores ya estaban allí. Y la invasión recién comenzaba… _

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE **

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Para más datos al respecto, véase mi historia anterior, titulada: <em>"SUPERBOY: 1984"<em>.**

**2 En la continuidad actual de DC Comics, el Multiverso ha vuelto a existir. Son 52 las Tierras que hay. _"Tierra-53"_ es la continuidad de Fanfictions DC de mis amigos de Action Tales. _"Tierra-54"_ es mi propia continuidad, donde transcurren la mayoría de mis relatos e historias de Superman.**

**3 Por supuesto, no existe ningún "Robert Cross" trabajando en el staff de la verdadera DC. Este es nada más y nada menos que un guiño & homenaje de mi parte a mi querido amigo Roberto Cruz, Webmaster del excelente blog Tierra-53 y colaborador de la Sección DC de Action Tales, dos muy buenas páginas de internet dedicadas al fascinante mundo del Fanfiction.**

**4 Superboy Prime, quien luego de una batalla contra los héroes DC en los comics más recientes, acabó volviendo a _"Tierra Prima"_ para descubrir que estaba varado aquí sin superpoderes y ante el horror de sus padres y su novia, que sabían de las atrocidades que venía cometiendo gracias a leerlo en los comics de Superman.**

**5 Tanto _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas"_ como _"Crisis Infinita"_ son dos comics reales del Universo DC. El primero constó de 12 números y salió en 1985, convirtiéndose en todo un hito en el mundo de las historietas de superhéroes. Su secuela, de tan solo 7 números, saldría muchos años después, retomando el concepto del Multiverso aunque haciéndolo más manejable y finito.**

**6 La existencia de _"Tierra Prima"_ en las páginas de los mismos comics de DC es controversial. Es evidente que no es nuestro mundo _en absoluto_, pero de existir, sería _lo más parecido_ a nuestra realidad que pudiera haber. El Multiverso DC actual contempla la existencia de _"Tierra Prima"_, pero no la agrega a la lista de sus 52 Tierras oficiales. Como casi ninguna aventura está ambientada en ese mundo, creo que tienes ante tus ojos, querido lector, la primera historia _íntegramente_ _desarrollada_ en ese extraño universo alternativo casi-casi igualito al nuestro. Lo que por aquí diríamos _"un mundo ubicado a la vuelta de la esquina, nomas"_.**


End file.
